Wenn der Himmel weint
by XIProngsIX
Summary: Draco steht im Regen - als er plötzlich auftaucht. Mit einem Regenschirm. OOT! SLASH! HPDM


Titel: Wenn der Himmel weint

Version: 18. März 2008

Autor: XIProngsIX

E-Mail: XIProngsIXyahoo.de

(ab) Band: zeitlich nicht begrenzt

Kategorie: Vignette, Romance

Kapitel: One-shot/Kurzgeschichte

Ratings: G

Paring: Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

Inhalt: Draco wartet nachts auf den Sonnenaufgang. Er kommt anders, als erwartet.

Sonstiges/

**WARNUNG:****OOT **-Wie ihr schon festgestellt habt, ist dies eine **Slashfanfiction **mit Draco und Harry. Wer mit einem von beidem nicht klar kommt, der täte gut daran, diese Seite wieder zu verlassen! I don't wanna waste my time with incompetent 'reviews'! (Für inkompetente „Kritik" habe ich keine Zeit!)

Disclaimer: Figuren und Schauplätze gehören J.K.R., die Idee mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wenn der Himmel weint

Ich trat aus dem Schloss. Es war eine rabenschwarze Nacht. Am Himmel hingen schwere, schwarze Wolken und bald würde es wohl wieder zu regnen angefangen. Mir war es egal. Mir war auch egal, dass der Schlamm meine sündhaft teuren Schuhe und Hose beschmutze, während ich zum See lief. Schon fing es auch an, zu nieseln und als ich endlich am See unter einem Baum stand, goss es in Strömen und ich war pitschnass. Die Äste des Baumes über mir besaßen keine Blätter und damit keinen Schutz. Ich starrte auf das Wasser hinaus und lies meine Gedanken schweifen. 

Verloren habe ich, was man unter Umständen Familie hätte nennen können. Nun war ich ganz allein. Immer wieder geisterte dieses Wort in meinem Kopf herum. Denn jetzt war ich nicht mehr nur einsam. Ich war auch auf mich allein gestellt. Zwar gab es eine Person, deren Tod ich nicht ertragen könnte. Doch bei ihr Trost oder Wärme zu finden, wäre absurd. Lachhaft und sondergleichen. Nicht mehr als ein Traum. Erst letztens wurde es mir wieder deutlich gemacht. Schmerz brannte sich tief in meine Brust und gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich isoliert, als besäße ich keine Gefühle. 

Eine Weile lang blickte ich nur auf den See. Hätte mich jemand gefragt, was ich dachte, so hätte ich keine Antwort gewusst. Ich stand einfach da und dachte. Oder dachte nicht. Dann hörte ich leise Schritte und stand unmittelbar im Trockenen. Umgeben von diesem unverwechselbaren Geruch, der Glück und Schmerz zugleich bedeutete. 

Minuten vergingen, in denen nichts als der Regen zu hören war. Minuten, in denen ich mir nackt und hilflos vorkam. Letztendlich mussten wir schon lange dagestanden sein, denn am Horizont sah ich schon die Dämmerung. Ironischerweise wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst, dass es mich fröstelte. Ich musste wohl gezittert haben, denn ich spürte, wie ein Umhang über mich gelegt wurde. Ich zog ihn enger um mich und murmelte ein leises „Danke". Schon in der nächsten Sekunde fragte ich aus heiterem Himmel, warum er das tat. Gleich darauf bezweifelte ich stark an meiner ach so bekannten Selbstbeherrschung. 

„Warum tu ich was?", kam die Gegenfrage.

Ich zögerte. Aber ich habe es angefangen, also musste ich auch weitermachen.

„Warum gibst du mir deinen Umhang?"

„Dir ist kalt, oder?"

„Und das ist nicht deine Art." Hätte ich es doch nicht gesagt.

„Was weißt du schon davon?", fuhr er mich an.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Wie wahr, dachte ich bitter und fühlte mich gleich noch schlechter.

„Tut mir Leid, so habe ich das nicht gemeint."

„Ach nein?", fragte ich. Was konnte man daran schon falsch verstehen?

„Ich sagte doch, es tut mir Leid. Das wollte ich nicht sagen. Nur Gewohnheit."

Ich beließ es dabei. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn.

Arme legten sich unerwartet um mich und ich entspannte mich ebenso unerwartet.

„Warum glaubst du mir denn nicht? Ist es denn so schwer?" Seine Stimme klang gebrochen und er holte tief Luft.

Sofort wusste ich, er sprach von mehr als nur von eben.

Ich wollte mich rumdrehen, wollte mich vergewissern, ob da war, was ich vermutete. Weil ich es wirklich nicht glauben konnte. _Dass_ _er__ weinte_. Doch er ließ mich nicht. Er hielt mich fest im Griff und verhinderte es. Diese Umarmung, sie fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig. Nichts stand mehr dazwischen, nichts, dass nicht hätte bewältigt werden können. Es fehlte nur der zweite Schritt. 

Und schließlich wagte ich es. 

Ich lehnte mich zurück und lies mich in der Umarmung fallen. Legte meine Hände auf die Arme, die mich umgaben und mir Sicherheit und Glück versprachen. Ich spürte, wie sich der Mund an meiner Wange zu einem Lächeln verzog und darauf ein kurzes, kräftiges Drücken seiner Umarmung folgte. Schon jetzt war ich süchtig nach mehr. Genussvoll schloss ich die Augen und lehnte den Kopf an die Schulter hinter mir. Warme Sonnenstrahlen erwärmten mein Gesicht und ein sanftes, schüchternes Küsschen wurde auf meinen Mund gehaucht. Ich lächelte glücklich und öffnete die Augen. Sofort sah ich in ein funkelndes grünes Paar, das mich darin versinken lies, mich in einen Strudel Glücksgefühle zog, aus dem ich nie wieder entkommen wollte. Wir schauten zusammen zum See rüber. Am Horizont ging endlich die Sonne auf.


End file.
